


Beyond: Four souls

by WolfKomoki



Category: Beyond: Two Souls, The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subject 7 has never seen the outside world. Having been born inside the DPA office he doesn't even have a name...until now. Now thirty-seven, he has a name: Lee Everett.<br/>He leaves the DPA offices to find himself in the midst of an apocalyptic world. With powers he doesn't understand, and with his brother's dead spirit tethered to his soul.<br/>One shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond: Four souls

**Author's Note:**

> Bud is Lee's Aiden. I had to completely change Lee's backstory in order for a crossover with Beyond: Two Souls to work.  
> The walking dead belongs to TellTaleGames.  
> Beyond: Two Souls belongs to Quantic Dreams.

          “We found you on the side of the road covered in burns. Did someone mistake you for a walker?” A man wearing a brown hat, with black hair, brown eyes, and a black shirt asked. The figure he was talking to was an African-American man with black hair, brown eyes, a blue shirt, and brown pants.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          _“Subject 7? Can you hear us?” a voice called in the intercom. In the room, sat a seven-year-old boy with black hair, brown eyes, a white T-shirt, and white pants._

_“Yes.” The boy answered._

_“Okay subject 7. We need you to light the fireplace in the room. Do you think you can do that?” The voice asked. The boy nodded as the spirit that was tethered to his soul lit the fireplace. He wasn’t the only person here, there was also a child named Jodie who had been brought here unlike Subject 7 who was born here. Those that were born here were not given names until they were free to join the outside world. Subject 7 was not. Subject 7 was prone to violent outbursts though he claimed that it wasn’t him that did it, but Bud._

_This child had an imaginary friend that he often blamed for stuff that he did, or so they thought. Bud was angry. He could hear the others in the room blaming his brother. He started a fire in the outside of the building._

_“No! NO! Bud stop it!” Subject 7 screamed._

_“SUBJECT 7 STOP IT! I ORDER YOU TO CEASE AND DESIST RIGHT THIS INSTANT!” Nathan screamed._

_“IT’S NOT ME! HE WON’T LISTEN TO ME!” The child screamed as Nathan ran in the room, holding the boy. Bud calmed down when feeling the contact and the fire stopped._

_“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Nathan reassured the child._

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Subject 7 was thirty-seven years old now. He had been given a name._

_“Your name is now Lee Everett. Once you leave these doors, Subject 7 is dead. You can’t tell anyone of your past you understand? Our work here is a secret, and if anyone found out about what you really are, then they will burn our facility down and we will die you understand?” Nathan said as he handed him a piece of paper with his name on it._

_“Thank you, sir.” Lee smiled, happy to finally have a name. He had never seen the outside world, but he knew that by being given a name, he would experience something real for the first time in his life._

_Lee stared at the remains of the DPA offices. He had been the one to burn down the building, not his secret. He was determined that no one would find out his secret, or his real name. He also wanted revenge for all the horrible things they had done to him all thirty-six years of his life. Jodie had been allowed to leave, Jodie had been allowed outside, and he wasn’t._

_He hoped she burned with the rest of them._

 

          -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

“I was caught in a fire.” Lee lied. He couldn’t tell them that he used his powers to burn down a building before coming to Macon now could he?

The man was surrounded by a child with a white dress, black boots, a trucker cap with the letter D on it, black hair, and oddly enough gold eyes. Joining the child was a brown haired man with brown eyes, a green shirt, and brown pants.

Joining him was a brown haired woman with brown eyes, a blue jacket, a green shirt, and black pants.

          Joining them was a long, black haired woman with brown eyes, and a brown tank-top and jeans. Joining them was a teenage boy with brown hair, blue eyes, a blue hoodie, and jeans.

          “Well I’m Kenny.” The man with the hat introduced.

          “I’m Clementine.” The little girl introduced.

 

          “I’m Ben.” The teenager introduced.

          “I’m Carly.” The short haired woman introduced.

          “I’m Doug.” The nerdy guy introduced.

          “I’m Lilly.” The long haired woman introduced.

          “I’m Duck or Ken Jr.” A brown haired little boy with brown eyes introduced. Joining him was a blonde woman with blue eyes.

          “I’m Katjaa.” She introduced. Joining him was a young man who also wore a hat that covered his hair, and brown eyes.

          “I’m Glenn.” He introduced. Joining them was a mean old man.

          “I’m Larry.” He growled.

          “What’s your name?” Kenny asked the newcomer.

          “Su—Lee. My name is Lee.” Out of habit he almost said Subject 7 but quickly corrected himself.

          “Well Lee you’re welcome to join us if you wish. We’re staying in this pharmacy for now. We plan on heading down to this train we found and getting out of here.” Kenny told him.

          “Hey, how do we know we can trust this guy Kennith?” Larry growled.

                   “ _So you’re calling yourself Lee now? I don’t trust that Larry guy.”_ Bud whispered in his head. Lee laughed and looked at Larry.

          “That’s the thing, you don’t. But if I was going to kill you, don’t you think I would have done it by now?” Lee told him.

          “Fair enough but I don’t trust you.” Larry growled.

          “…” Lee felt Bud leave his body to possess Larry which is when he collapsed.

          “Shit!” Ben cursed, catching him before his head hit the ground.

          “What happened?” Kenny gasped as they took him inside the pharmacy. Kenny carried him inside and put him gently on the floor. Bud had possessed Larry, and made him walk away from the group. Once he started driving Bud left Larry’s body and returned to Lee’s body.

          Kenny panicked when Lee’s body had suddenly turned cold. He just knew that he died. Suddenly Lee gasped for air as he woke.

          “Jesus Christ! Lee, are you alright?” Kenny gasped.

          “Yeah, why?” Lee asked.

          “You suddenly collapsed and stopped breathing!” Kenny gasped.

          “Sorry that happens some—“ Lee’s eyes suddenly went white as Kenny’s memories played in his mind.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kenny, Katjaa, and Duck were in their car. They drove past a hundred people and walkers, determined to get to Macon. Duck screamed in horror with every walker they hit._

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

          Lee gasped as his eyes went to normal and he looked at Kenny

          “You poor man, you’ve seen so much.” He sighed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \------------------ indicates that the scene is a flashback.  
> A/N: I really hate this one. It's truly awful but I thought I'd post it anyway.  
> If anyone likes it I'll continue it but it really is awful.


End file.
